lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pups Save the Gifted Twins (ClockwerkSamurai12)
Pups Save the Gifted Twins is the 16th unlockable episode belonging to PAW Patrol. Summary After a stunt gone wrong, Ace and Danny obtain superpowers. Transcript Title card with Ace Sorensen and a Sentinel on it Ace: Pups Save the Gifted Twins! The episode starts with Ryder showing the Kitty Rescue Crew their new and improved cat packs. Ryder: Okay kittens, Mayor Humdinger asked me to improve your cat packs; and that’s what I did! Try ‘em on! The kittens put their kitten packs on and begin testing them out. Casey's pack includes a megaphone, yarn ball launcher and net, Marsha's includes water cannons and water ball launchers, Ruby's includes a wrench, shovel and screwdriver, Skylar's include a jet pack and twin turbo engines, Tabby's includes a Swiss army utility tool with various different functions and pincers & Zena's contains water propellers and scuba gear. Casey: These are awesome. Marsha: Grazie Ryder! Ruben: I can't wait to get the chance to use these. Skylar: We're just like the PAW Patrol! Tabby: This is amazing. I can't put into words how blown away I am. Zena: Maybe we'll get to use them later today. Ryder: I’m glad you like them, because they will help in dealing with the agents of D.E.M.I.S.E! Marsha: Fantastico! We’ll be the toughest kittens in town once we bust up any baddie in our way! Cali: Rio and I are also quite tough! Rio: With all our combined strength we'll leave any villains that dare to cross us on their knees begging for mercy! Scene Changer: Wipe Transition Meanwhile Danny is preparing to perform a stunt on his new bike. Danny: With this beauty I'll be able to accomplish the most amazing stunts this town has ever seen! And soon, the world will be cheering the name that is Daring Danny X! Ace: Hey bro, what’cha up to? Danny: Oh nothing much, I’m just about to preform my next stunt that’ll debut my brand new set of wheels... The Daredevil’s Dream Bike!! Ace: Whoa... I heard that bike is crazy expansive!! How’d you get that?! Danny: Well, I started doing a paper route to get the money.. But then this creepy middle aged man caused problems so I won a martial arts tournament to gain the money needed for the bike! And I’m just about to preform a wicked stunt! If I could come up with one that is... Ace: Hm... *A lightbulb appears above her head* Ah-ha! What if you jumped over Amelia as I fly it low enough for you to jump over it! Danny: That’s a great idea!! And if all goes well, this’ll be the first time I nail a stunt! But we’ll need a place to do it so it doesn’t cause any damage! Now where can we pull this off?? Ace: How about that field where those bunnies are? Danny: That spot sounds perfect!! Scene Changer: KRC Badge Meanwhile, the KRC are practicing the effectiveness of their weapons on training dummies. Casey: Alright girls, and boy... You ready to take our packs out for a test drive?? Marsha: You know it! These dummies will be nothing more that stuffing once we’re done with them! The kittens attack their dummies with as much strength as they can. Casey's dummy is struck with yarn balls & caught in a net, Marsha's dummy is blasted with water causing it to crack, Ruby's is broken & torn apart with the wrench & screwdriver, Skylar's is thrown around & dropped from high up causing it to shatter, Tabby's is torn to pieces with the Swiss utility tool and Zena's is blasted with water & broken apart. Soon all the dummies are destroyed. Humdinger: Wow! Nice jobs kitties! Ryder: Looks like the PAW Patrol aren’t the only ones to help out in Adventure Bay, because now the KRC are here to help! Casey: You got that right Ryder, cuz when the pups are away... Marsha: The kittens will play! Skylar: And whenever someone’s in trouble... Tabby: They’ll just need to hiss for an assist! Zena: Bad guys, we ask that you stay away! Ruben: For the KRC are on their way! Humdinger: I’m making it official! That‘ll be our official pledge! Ryder: And who knows, maybe they’ll be able to go on their very first mission! Humdinger: Oh! I almost forgot to tell you kittens some good news! Presenting the newest members of the KRC... *He steps aside revealing a kitten with Everest’s color scheme and a kitten with Tracker’s color scheme* Kilimanjaro and Huntress! Kilimanjaro: Salamu, I am Kilimanjaro. I will fill in the role of the mountain rescue position. Huntress: While I will fill in ze role as ze forest protector that is also bilingual! For I am Huntress, and I be thee bonjour! Humdinger: In some ways, they are just like Everest and Tracker! Albeit smaller than the pups in question.. Zena & Tabby start blushing at Kilamonjaro & Huntress respectively. Zena: I feel the spirit of Africa within me... As my heart skips one of it’s many beats... Tabby: Yeah.. Me too... But it’s the city of love’s spirit that flows inside me rather than what you just said! Scene Changer: Daring Danny X Logo Ace and Danny start setting up the space where they plan to perform their stunt. Ace positions her plane a short distance from where Danny positions his bike in front of a ramp. Once they set their stuff in place they go over the game plan. Ace: Alright then, I’ll kick off the stunt by flying around doing some air tricks before I fly into position and give the signal. That’s where you and your bike come in to jump over Amelia! Danny: Oh man, everyone will lose their minds when they see this! We might even get in the records books for Most Mind-Blowing Stunts! Ace: You got that right bro! A few minutes later, everyone in town arrives to watch the stunt. Once they're seated Danny & Ace address them. Ace: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls... Pups and children of all ages! Welcome to a stunt so epic, so high-flying, and so death defying.... All else fails in comparison! Danny: Today I, the amazing Daring Danny X; shall use my brand new Daredevil’s Dream Bike to jump over Amelia as is comes for a landing! Brace yourselves ladies and gentlemen... Things about to get extreme!! Ryder: *To Mayor Humdinger* How much do you wanna be that nothing goes wrong?? Humdinger: *To Ryder* I don’t really gamble, but those two will be lucky if they preform this stunt without injury... Danny: You ready for this sis?! Ace: You bet bro! Let’s light this Roman Candle!! Ace & Danny get into position. Once Danny gives the signal Ace takes off and begins flying around. The crowd watches in amazement as she performs some loops, turns and other aerial tricks. Soon she flies down to get in position. Danny revs up his bike and begins riding it towards the ramp. Danny: Alright, let’s make this count!! As Danny attempts to jump Amelia, his bike clips the wing. This causes him to fall from his bike towards the ground as Ace begins to have trouble steering her plane. Ryder: That is not a good sign! As Danny falls from his bike he lands hard on the ground, yet to everyone's surprise he gets up seemingly unfazed. Ace loses control of her plane and appears as if she is about to crash, but somehow she manages to land perfectly fine without touching the controls. No one can believe their eyes. Humdinger: What. The heck. Just happened?? Casey: I have no idea... Danny: Oh man... W-What the heck happened?! Ace: I’m honestly not sure... Danny: I could have met my maker from a landing that hard! Ace: Yeah, somehow Amelia managed to land on her own... And I wasn’t even controlling her! Dr. Fox: Hm... How odd.. Perhaps my scanner can solve this problem! *She begins scanning Ace & Danny in the to figure out what happened. She gets the results a few minutes later* Apparently when the Daredevil’s Dream Bike collided with Amelia, a huge rush of adrenaline surged through your bodies and into your brains! Thereby unlocking your hidden abilities! Ace & Danny: Huh? Dr. Fox: *Deadpan* It means you have superpowers... Ace & Danny: Ooh... That. Sounds. AWESOME!!! Dr. Fox: Thought you might’ve liked that explanation! Anyway, Ace’s powers include telekinesis and absorbing powers a la Rogue from X-Men while Danny has retractable claws made out of adamantium! Ace: So that’s how I landed Amelia! Danny: I didn’t know we had superpowers! What else do we have?? Dr. Fox: Not much really.. Although your powers are fused with air and fire respectively, if that makes things better.. Ace: Uh duh! Of course it does! Danny: Finally, it’s my time to bring the fire!!! Suzan: I just so happen to have costumes for this occasion! Before you can put them on though, you’ll need to come up with some superhero names. Ace: Hm... I think I’ll call myself Kinetica! Danny: While I will call myself... Clawdevil!! Suzan: Hm.. Those names a little on the nose... But I’ll allow ‘em! Anyway, here are your outfits! Suzan pulls out two shopping bags with costumes for Danny & Ace. Ace's outfit has a red & blue color scheme and includes consists of a helmet, goggles, midriff shirt, long pants & boots. While Danny's outfit has a black & yellow color scheme and consists of a full body suit with a helmet as well red claw shaped gloves. They then put them on and check themselves out in a mirror Ace: Whoa, we look awesome!! Danny: I think the proper word you’re looking for is... Extreme! *He does his X-Pose* Thanks for making these costumes for us Suzan! Suzan: I’m always happy to help! Unknown to them; Dr. Hy Brid is spying on them via a Wasp Camera Drone Hyacinth: Hehehe... Those fools thought they saw the last of me, but in reality they have no idea what I have in store for them! *She laughs evilly before checking on her latest creation* They might think they are getting stronger... But in reality, it will be their downfall... My latest specimen is ready to be released... Kafkameleon shall make short work of them and their allies... Especially that blasted Dr. Fox!! *Her latest monster opens it’s eyes as she smirks* Perfect... The superpowered Kafkameleon is.... ALIVE!!!! *She laughs evilly as thunder rumbles* Scene Changer: Dr. Hy Brid Insignia Meanwhile, Danny and Ace find themselves in a combat simulation set by Suzan's gadget; The Simulizer 600. In which they are currently surrounded by criminals Ace: You ready to blow these bad guy’s minds bro? Danny: You know it sis! Let’s heat things up! Ace and Danny begin attacking the simulated criminals. Ace uses her telekinesis to throw them around like ragdolls while Danny uses his claws to shred them to bits. One by one the criminals are defeated either from being thrown around until they break apart, shredded to pieces or a mix of both. Soon all the of the criminals are defeated. Ace: Oh yeah, that’s what I’m talking about! Danny: Supervillians beware, because these two twins are on a double dare! The simulation then closes Suzan: ¡Muy bueno súper gemelos! Ace: Gracias Suz! Danny: Those troublemaking agents of D.E.M.I.S.E. don’t stand a chance! The pups badges start beeping. Ryder: PAW Patrol to the Lookout. PAW Patrol: Ryder needs us! The pups race to the elevator, with Danny, Ace and the KRC in tow. Marshall trips on an Apollo figurine and crashes into the pups. Marshall: Sorry. Looks like I made another super wipeout.. The pups laugh as they get into their gear and await instruction. Chase: PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder shows a cartoon of the situation. Ryder: Thanks for hurrying pups, Mayor Goodway called and said that Sentinels from Marvel Comics are causing trouble throughout town! We have to stop them and their leader before it’s too late! Ryder clicks Chase's Badge. Ryder: Chase, I need you to use your tennis ball cannon and net to subdue the Sentinels. Chase: Chase is on the case! Ryder clicks Casey's Badge. Ryder: Casey I need you to use your cat pack to deal with the Sentinels the same way Chase does, that way you can provide covering fire! Casey: These paws uphold the laws! Ryder clicks Angel's Badge. Ryder: Angel, I need you to use your gun to shoot down the Sentinels! Angel: I'm ready to protect & serve! Ryder: Ace & Danny will come with us so they can use their superpowers to deal with the Sentinels. Ace: Time to fly high! Danny: Daring Danny rides again! Ryder: Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll! Everyone deploys in their vehicles & heads out to deal with the Sentinels. They soon arrive to where the Sentinels are. Ryder: Okay pups, time to wreck some robots!! Danny: Let’s show these overgrown tin cans what we’re made of! The Sentinels rush forward. Everyone grabs their weapons & attack. The Sentinels are bombarded with MMA, tennis & yarn balls, nets, bullets, telekinesis and scratches. Slowly they begin to fall apart from all the attacks inflicted on them. One by one the Sentinels are destroyed and soon all that's left of them is twisted chunks of metal. Danny: Those mechanical meatheads didn’t stand a chance! Ace: Now all that’s left is to take care of their leader! An 8ft tall mutant appears. It has the head of a black bear, the mane, tail & torso of a lion, massive gorilla arms and human legs. Danny: I’m guessing that’s their leader?? Ace: Probably... Or a rejected Kaijiu from a scrapped Godzilla film! Zamantha: Well, you were right on the first guess.. And I sense that it is a monster created by Dr. Hy Brid! Dr. Fox: I should’ve known she’d be back... She gets knocked down and keeps getting back up! Hyacinth: That's right fools!! *She floats in on her platform* I’m baaack!! Dr. Fox: Yeah, I would’ve figured you’d be back Hyacinth... Hyacinth: How many times must I tell you?! My name is Dr. Hy Brid!! If you had a brain your foxy face would understand it!! Dr. Fox: Whatever, let’s just beat her up quickly so we can stop whatever you’re up to... Hyacinth: Your one to talk!! I doubt you're still able to properly fight!!! Dr. Fox: Well one day I will kick your ass!! Hyacinth: Until that day comes, you’ll be stuck facing my newest creation!! Kafkameleon.... ATTACK!!!! Kafkameleon rushes forward. Everyone attempts to fight it off but Kafkameleon uses every superpower it knows to fend them off. Monty: How the heck are we supposed to beat that thing?! Zamantha: If I remember correctly, Ace can should be able to absorb it’s powers! Ace: You want me to absorb that thing’s powers?! Are you nuts?!?! Zamantha: If you wanna save the world, we gotta do things we don’t wanna do! Ace: Alright fine!! I’ll do it, but I better not get any weird side effects! Ace absorbs Kafkameleon's powers. She then proceeds to use her absorbed powers to attack. Kafkameleon is blasted, thrown around, beaten & slammed down with various different attacks. Soon Ace defeats him with a combination of all her powers. Hyacinth: Bah!! First the Robo-Ruffians and now this?!?! You will pay for this you brats!!! Ace: Sorry doc, but you’re yesterday’s news... And it’s time I threw you away!!! Ace uses her telekinesis to throw Dr Hy Brid around. Soon Dr Hy Brid is launched high into the sky after being thrown like a rag doll. Danny: How long till you thing she’ll be back Dr. Fox?? Dr. Fox: Hm... Judging by the trajectory from Ace’s throw and the wind speed being in the northern direction... I think she’ll be back in... 18 episodes from now! Ace: That’s a long time for a simple return... Danny: Well, she’s a recurring one she is... Makes me wonder how she always comes back... Eh, best not to think about it! Meanwhile, in Demhotep’s lair... Demhotep: Bah!!! Once against Hyacinth fails me!!!! I don’t get it.. HOW DO THESE FOOLISH MORTALS KEEP GETTING THE UPPER HAND?!?!?! Bah, no matter... Sooner or later their luck will run out... And I’ll have them right where I want them... *He laughs evilly as the episode fades to black* Trivia *The Sentinels from Marvel Comics cameo in this episode. Category:Customs by ClockwerkSamurai12 Category:Episodes